


No More Lies and Tears

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, literally just all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Alien Occupation AU: Earth has been invaded by Krypton and life has improved for mankind but Krypton/Earth relationships are tense at best.





	No More Lies and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



> A/N: This did not go the way I wanted it to, and it got out of hand, so now it's a two part fic. Pretty sure this isn't what's expected, but I still hope you enjoyed it. :) 
> 
> Take note that in this fic, everything is still relatively following the canon story-line, except for the fact that Kara never became Supergirl, and the DEO isn't a hidden organization. 
> 
> All mistakes are totally on me since English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It has been three months. 

Three months since Earth was successfully taken over by Krypton. 

Kryptonians are now the leaders of the Earth, and humans who were deemed valuable, gets a chance to stay by their side and serve. Systems were abolished, buildings were demolished. They gave Earth a whole new makeover. 

Humans and Kryptonians were forced to live together, and it was...bad at first. 

Many humans were afraid, some were angry and some were just mourning the death of their loved ones, caused by the violence that were brought to Earth. Fights occurred and injuries were made. 

But they made progress within the three months.

It is without a doubt that the quality of life has been risen. Economy was improving, the education and health care system were changed, and it gave way to a more equal system. New job opportunities were created, and kryptonians and humans now worked together. 

Despite the decrease of dispute between kryptonians and humans, the relationship between both species is still tensed. 

Some humans were used to aliens, but some weren’t. 

Some still held anger in them, and some held fear. 

Some felt betrayed. 

Like Cat Grant. 

Before this whole invasion took over, Cat Grant was the Queen of all media. 

I mean she still  _ is _ the Queen of all media. 

The Queen of Kryptonian, Alura Zor-el was immensely intrigued by her strong will and lack of fear when they first invaded, so she gave Cat the choice to stay at her position, CatCo continuing it’s normal function and management, and CatCo would be in charge of any information that needed to be spread by the new ‘government’. 

However. 

That wasn’t the only reason. 

Yes, Cat is marvelous at her job, and she has a personality that many might look up to. 

But that wasn’t the only reason she managed to catch the Queen’s eyes. 

Prior to this, Cat Grant was openly in a rather scandalous relationship with Kara Danvers. 

Kara Danvers her assistant. 

But she found out that she wasn’t in a relationship with Kara Danvers. 

She was in a relationship with Kara Zor-el.

Princess of Krypton. 

To say that Cat was shocked at first would be an understatement. She felt more than that. She felt shocked, betrayed, angry, and hurt. Shocked because she has been with an alien all this time; betrayed because apparently Kara Zor-el’s main mission was to study planet earth and send back reports before their invasion; angry because Kara played her; and hurt because she believed that what they had was all a lie. 

All the sweet talk and feelings they shared, it was all a lie. 

She never suspected anything prior to it. Kara was adopted by the Danvers at the age of 13 that much she knew. She even had a chance to meet Alex Danvers herself. Now she wondered if that was a plan either. If Alex knew about Kara’s little mission. 

How much of what they had was a lie? 

And how much of what she felt was true? 

Cat was left asking herself these questions in her bed, alone at night. 

* * *

 

Astra was walking and discovering the DEO building.

Ever since the invasion, Alura has decided that the DEO will remain it’s position to help keep peace between humans and kryptonians, with their somewhat generous knowledge of humans and aliens. 

However, the DEO will now be merged with the Kryptonians army, as a force to guard Earth, keeping it peaceful from humans and aliens. And the leader of it all, is none other than Astra. J’onn is now treated as second in command if things happen. 

Astra passed by the training room at one point, seeing a dark figure in it, going through one of the hardest obstacle course they have. She walked in and realized who it was. 

“Good morning Brave One.” She said. 

Alex duck down before the red laser could hit her, and pressed a button on her watch to stop the training. She took a deep breath before turning around, greeting, “General.”

Alex had learn that Astra was Kara’s aunt, also the general of the Kryptonians army. Despite her position in the DEO now, she still insists on the title General, rather than Director. 

“Training?” Astra asked.

Alex just stood there, trying to calm her breath. 

“Would you mind if I join?”

Alex raised one brow, “I suppose not.”

Alex got into position in the middle of the room, keeping her stance loose, and waiting for Astra to strike first. Astra started pulling punches only to have Alex dodging each and every one of them, however, Astra still held an advantage with speed. Alex took time to observe a little before landing a solid punch on Astra’s right ribs. 

“You are rather strong for your kind.” Astra mused, despite not feeling the pain as much. 

Alex just kept quiet and continued aiming and dodging. 

“Not much of a talker I see.” Astra mumbled. 

“I can sense anger from you, tell me Brave One, who are you angry at?”

“I’m not angry.” Alex snapped back. 

Astra smiled, “You’re not a very good liar Brave One.”

Alex’s eyes hardened, “I can pass a lie detector test without breaking a sweat.”

“Are you angry at us?” Astra asks. 

Alex paused for a moment and thought about it, “Not necessarily.”

“Are you angry at Kara?” 

Alex stopped her movements all at once, and then looks Astra straight in the eye. “I could never be angry at Kara…”

Astra tilts her head, “So this isn’t anger? What are you feeling?”

“Betrayed. Hurt.” Alex said. 

She doesn’t know why, but she has a hard time keeping her feelings and emotions in check when she’s in front of Astra. Maybe she’s slightly intimidated by Astra, or maybe because Astra is the first one to ever see a different light in her. Either way, Alex can’t help but feel some weird sensations in her when she’s with Astra. 

Astra smiles, “Ahh...I see that now.”

Her smile made Alex hold her breath. Alex was never one to have ‘crushes’, but if what she heard from her friends were true, this must be it. 

A crush. 

Alex stood up straight and took a step back, “I’m done for today. I will see you soon General.” And with that she turned around and started walking out of the room. 

“Brave One!” Astra called out, which made Alex pause her footsteps. 

“I am sorry that you feel that way, but Kara is hurting too. She feels remorseful for the hurt that she has caused on both you and her lover.”

Alex smiles sadly, and continues her walk. “Goodbye General.”

* * *

 

Kara was lying in bed, face full of tears. 

It has been three months since Cat broke up with her. She knew this was coming, but she thought Cat would at least hear her out. The moment she started falling for Cat she knew this day would come. 

She was sent to earth with a mission, but Cat was an unexpected variable, something that mother did not calculated. 

What she had with Cat was real, what she said to her, her feelings, all of those were real, and they still are. 

But she did lie about herself. 

She had hurt Cat. 

And Alex. 

She hurt the two person that were most important to her on Earth. 

The two person that treated her like family.

And she hurt them. 

And now she fears that she’ll lose them forever. 

* * *

 

A knock.

And another.

“I told you I don’t want to have dinner tonight Aunt Astra.” Kara mumbles into her pillow. 

“It’s me…” 

Kara would recognize that voice anywhere. 

Kara superspeeds to the door and opens it to reveal the person on the other side. 

“Alex….” 

Alex smiles a little, shuffling on her feet a little, not knowing what to do. “It’s been a while...so this is your room?”

Kara’s lips trembles a little before she bursts into tears. 

She hasn’t spoke to Alex ever since the invasion. 

Three months. 

“I’m so sorry…” She chokes out, unable to hold herself up any longer, and Alex pulls her into her arms. Like how she used to when they were younger. 

Kara clung onto Alex like her life depended on it, choking up apologies. 

“Come on, let’s go sit down.” Alex says softly, holding and pulling Kara with her to the bed. 

It took a few minutes before Kara calmed down and evened out her breathing, and then Alex started the conversation. “You’ve been in here for three months?”

“I went out a few times, but for the most parts, yeah…” 

Alex felt bad, while she was trying to recover from her own emotions and feelings, she didn’t realize that Kara might be hurting too. Kara sees that Alex is in her own thought, so she asks softly, “Do you hate me?”

She was shaking when she asked it. 

She was scared. 

But she had to know. 

She can’t imagine how she’d live if Alex hated her. 

Alex furrowed her brows, “Hate you? Kara...I could never…” Alex says, and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hurt...maybe…” Alex confesses. 

Kara swallowed, “I’m sorry…”

Alex didn’t know what to say. 

“So you being sent to Earth, it was all for a mission?” 

“Yeah.”

Alex didn’t understand, “But you were so young…?”

Kara shakes her head, “Doesn’t matter, it’s easier for me to mix in because I was young.” Alex nods, that part was understandable.

She went quiet for another minute before asking again, “Why my family?”

Kara shrugs, “It was by random, we only look for families who aren’t opposed to adopting an alien child.”

“So what about what we had?”

Kara took a deep breath, “Alex, all the memories, all the laughter, and crying, all of those were real. You were the one that made me feel home on this earth. Yes I had a mission, but you being the best sister ever, and me being grateful and proud to call you my sister, those were all real. I still love you, and I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Alex was tearing up, but she held back. She’s done crying. She needs to move on, and find a way to carry on with life. She misses the life she had before this. 

“So what now? You gonna stay in this place and be your princess?” Alex nudges her slightly, looking around and realizing how big this place is, and reprocessing the fact that Kara really is the daughter of Alura.

“I don’t know, but if I want, and if Cat allowed, I’m sure I can go on with my life, it’s not like I want to be involved in what mother does.” Kara spits bitterly.

It was true. 

She had never been interested in the politics like her mother was, she carried out her role because that’s why she was sent to Earth, but now that it’s done, she wants to continue on a life that she chooses. 

“Where’s Cat now?” Alex asks. 

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t spoken to her ever since?”

Kara bit her lip. “She hates me. She hates when people lie to her, and I did just that.”

Alex sat up straight, “Look, she’s hurt. Like I was. But if you explain to her, tell her what you two had was real, I’m sure she’ll listen to you. She loves you, that much I know.” Alex pauses, “And you love her too?”

“Of course I do. It hurts so badly without her these three months.” Kara mumbles. 

Alex just holds her close. “Then go find her, talk to her.”

“What if she never wants to see me again?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Kara sighs, “I’m gonna clear my head a little more tonight, and then maybe I’ll head to CatCo tomorrow.” Alex nods. 

Kara is the strongest person she knows, so she’s confident that she’ll get through this. 

Whether the endgame is good or bad, Kara will get through it, and Alex will be by her side. 

No more lies and tears. 

Alex stood up and pulls Kara up with her. “And you need to eat.”

Kara laughs lightly, “You’re with Aunt Astra too much.”

That made Alex blush a little. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“She likes you too, you know?” Kara says, softly. 

Kara knows. She saw the way Alex looked at Astra the first time they met, and the way Astra is impressed by the confidence that Alex gives out. It’s a little weird to her, but she just wants Alex to be happy, because she deserves to be happy. 

“That’s- I’m not- haha- I don’t know what you’re talking about- I’m gonna go now.” Alex rambles and walks to the door, clearly refusing to continue this conversation. 

“Alex?” Kara calls out when Alex was at the door. 

“Hmm?” Alex hums without turning around. She was still blushing hard thinking about Astra. 

“I’m really sorry.”

Alex smiles. 

“You owe me food from that food truck.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be posted on New Year's eve as a New Year's present. Yes it will be very supercat centered. Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Happy Holidays to everyone :D


End file.
